This invention relates to 5R,6S,8R-6-(1-hydroxyethyl)-2-(2-[methylaminocarbonyl]-ethylthio)-penem-3- carboxylic acid and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters, which compounds possess potent anti-bacterial activity.
There is a continuing need for a new antibacterial agents because continued extensive use of effective antibacterials gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens.